v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-38579654-20190405064349
So guys, a little helper for those of you who didnt participated in the last Event with the MA. This is for everyone who has stacked Legendary Chests as preparation for the possibility that MA would be week 3, if you have every slot filled with a Legendary Chest, fight until you would hit the next Legy chest then open one and Collect the next Legendary Chest. that you open one and instandly cicle into the next, this you can do depending on your amount of slots for the first 3-4 Stages. And dont click up to the next stage instandly, wait untill it is close to running out, " why " you may ask, cause second stage as example can be filled and activated for 20 hours, and the third stage for 18 hours. Means for example if you Open 2x Legy Chests to get to stage 2 ( yes you can open a legy if you only need 10 points the rest will stay for the next lvl ) and then fill the slots with legys again, you then wait 19hours 55 min for example, click to the next lvl fill em by opening Legendary chests and instandly get new Legy chests for that slot ( yes the MA week is doing duells over and over to cicle thru the hole shet for 2 legy chests so be preparedto do hundrets of fights ) if you now wait again 17 hours 55 min , you have waited 37 hours till you opened the first 2 , so you have 11 hours till theyr ready again and so on, so by waiting untill it would run out and only then clicking to next gear lvl you have more Legendary chests ready in higher level - this will letyou go higher or keep a higher lvl longer. ofc, on the highest levels the time of 12 and 8 hours is too short for Legendary chests to be ready again, so you can drop to 1 and restart this hole thing with 7 legys stacked ( you need to know when to drop so you get a hole second run in ) or if your willing to use Rubies, you can shorten the timers o the Legendary chests to stay for 1-3 runs more on the highest level this will be costing much Gems tho. so if you dont have that much consider a double run, if you have much but dont wanna spend them consider a double run with a few buyd extra runs if you still need the cards, if you have gems and are willing to spend just stay at MA lvl 6 and farm cups and Cards. the important part is that you need regardless of wich of those 3 ways your going the right cicle of Legendary chests for the first lvls and the time to let them tick so you have legendary chests read at nearly all times when you hit a level, at some point if your not willing to spend gems, switch to Epic chests since they need 12 hours you could squeze them in at lvl 4 or 5, bevor clicking up, so they have time to tick and are ready if you go up, since if you dont wanna pay gems every Legendary Chests gathered after MA lvl 3 dosnt have the time to tick to 0 consider that into your planning . Good luck everyone